At present, with the development of industries, online and offline trading and distribution of products become very common. The products mentioned herein may be physical products, such as industrial products and handicrafts, or may be computer products, such as software and network storage space.
For a product, there is usually a producer and a buyer, that is, a party producing the product and a party buying the product. In most cases, there is also a distributor, that is, one or more parties distributing the product. For example, for a batch of beverage products, there may be a producer (a manufacturer of the beverage) and a buyer (a consumer), or at least one distributor (an agent, a retailer, or the like) is present between the producer and the buyer. In a complete distribution process, each party except for the buyer may generate a piece of product information for the product (the producer may generate production information, and the distributor may generate distribution information). The information may be connected in series to represent the complete process from the producer to the buyer. The product information is the basis for tracing the product.
However, the product information generally needs to be kept confidential. That is, the product information of each party is accessible only to the manufacturer and the buyer, and needs to be kept confidential from the distributors or stealers. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a solution to keep the product information generated by each party confidential, and to ensure that the buyer may trace the product.